Pure Chance
by Faith16
Summary: Two part story, the titles are self explanitory...Please read, my first HP fic that I had the guts to post!
1. The Letter

Title: The Letter  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! HP belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
12 October 2004  
  
My Dearest Family,  
  
I know that you're all looking at this in shock and wonder, especially because of the date in the far corner, but I want all of you to take the time to read this letter all the way through before you take the time to morn me.  
  
By the time you read this, my death will have reached your ears. I want you to know my story. The Hermione Elizabeth Ann Granger Auror story. My heart is full of grief for the pain that I've caused each and every one of you. I want to take a minute or two to let you know how I feel.  
  
Ron and Harry you are my best friends and I honestly don't know where to begin or where I'd be without the two of you. We've been friends since our first year at Hogwarts and I don't think I told you how much fun you two made that time for me. I used to hate going home for the summer because I wouldn't be able to see you two everyday. My happiest moments consisted of walking down the halls with you two, our treasured compartment on the Hogwarts Express and the late nights we'd have talking to each other.  
  
Ginny, the youngest Weasley who became a beautiful woman, contrary to your brothers word, my sister, my friend and my matchmaker. You were the one that got Fred and me to finally admit our feelings for each other. I remember the day like it was yesterday when we sat together in the corner of the common room and you asked me when I was going to tell Fred of my feelings for him. It was such a surprise that anyone noticed, but you were always more observant than anyone else. I'm glad it was you who noticed. Remember when Fred and I hadn't told each other and you locked us "accidentally" in the Quidditch locker room so that we couldn't avoid each other. We had to admit our true feelings in order to get out of the room just goes to show you that your plan worked. Thank you.  
  
Percy, there's not much to say on account that we never got to know each other. Just take care and remember to take a moment to just enjoy life for it could be over tomorrow. I know I never did and I'm regretting it even now writing this letter.  
  
Bill and Charlie well same thing goes for you. We didn't talk all that much, but I did enjoy the time we spent at the Burrow. The way you two would laugh and joke with your younger siblings was always a joy to watch and be apart of as I had no blood siblings. Thank you for including me even though sometimes I'd get upset. Take care of your families, as they are wonderful.  
  
Molly and Arthur you are undoubtedly without another thought my second parents. I never did get the chance to thank you for your kindness towards me over my years at Hogwarts. You two are really great and I'm glad that I had parental influence when my own parents passed away before graduation. I love the both of you like you were my flesh and blood. I'm just sorry I never said it face to face.  
  
To George, even though we all seem to think of you and Fred as one person, I just want to thank you for being a friend and a brother to me. I know it was strange for you when Fred and I got together but you handled it rather well. Also, I know you had something to do with our "accidental" lock-in so thanks.  
  
Finally, I'd like to say to my ex-fiancé Fredrick Andrew Weasley that I never stopped loving you and I will always remember how you made me laugh when things were hard or just when I needed to. You and George made me so proud of your 3W's and I don't know if I can forgive myself for not taking the time to tell you how much I cared. I was always too busy, and looking back I feel terrible. I want to take the time to say Happy Seventh Year Anniversary Fred and Happy Third Year Anniversary on the 3W's today, even though I'm not with you now and especially since it hasn't happened yet.  
  
Now that I got that out I can tell my story. About three years ago there was a battle against good and evil. I'm sure all of you remember hearing about it, as you should have, if you're reading this. What you don't know is that this was the second time I was in that battle. I'll explain, I promise but you've got to hear me out first.  
  
We had heard that there was an Auror that turned to the death eaters for more power, and I'm not going to mention names because I can't, I'll explain that too later. Once we had figured out what was going to happen, we decided to step up and do a surprise attack. When we got there we were just in time to stop the spy and that's when it happened.  
  
I was attacked by the spy and (or so I thought) had a right to defend my self by any means. It turned out that in order for the spy not to kill me, I had to kill them. After the spy hit me with an Unforgivable, the two words of the killing curse rang out of my mouth and it was over before I knew what was happening. It felt glad to be alive, but there was that doubt that I could've done something else. Pretty soon, everyone (I mean everyone) turned away from me saying that I was a 'murderer' and that I should have done something different.  
  
I tried to go on, but it hurt too badly. I'd lost the only family I'd ever really known. The only thing that kept me from being completely empty inside was, wait I'm getting ahead of myself. I'd quit my job because I couldn't take the pressures of Auror life. I'd tried to end it numerous times but in the end it wasn't me. No matter how much in pain I was I couldn't take back what I'd done. I couldn't apologize because no one believed it was self-defense.  
  
Then a couple days before the date this letter is addressed the unbelievable happened. I was approached by a person claiming that they could turn back the time so that I could change what had happened to me. I wanted so badly to have one more chance to tell Fred that I loved him. Or tell Ron, Harry and Ginny how much I cared and spend one last day with them.  
  
But like everything that great, there was a draw back.  
  
If I were to take the chance to go back, I would be the one to pay the price, with my life. I took it into serious consideration especially after running into Fred in Diagon Alley. I'd wanted to tell him something important, which I will get to at the end of this unbelievably long letter. It hurt so badly that words couldn't do justice to describe the pain that I felt when he wouldn't talk to me.  
  
So that night I took the chance. I knew that I wouldn't be able to spend another day in this life when the ones that I cared for wouldn't talk to me, let alone look at me.  
  
The person told me, that I would have 24 hours to write my good-byes to the ones that I loved and so here it is. I love you all and I'm sorry that I can't be with you right now, but at least you know what happened.  
  
The reason I can't take tell you who the spy was is because if I were to tell you the timeline would be messed up and the sacrifices that I made to change what happened would be for nothing.  
  
I know that this whole thing difficult to grasp, but the person that's allowing me to change the past is allowing Fred one gift to treasure. Fred, here's the news I wanted to tell you before the war and almost marriage I was pregnant.  
  
We have a baby girl. I named her Annabelle Marie Weasley. Please take care of our baby Fred; she's waiting for you just outside the Burrow doors. She will appear when you say these words "My light, my life and the love of my life come home". She's so special Fred and I know that you will love her like you at one time loved me.  
  
I would write more, but my time is at an end. I love you all and hope that you can forgive me.  
  
With Deep Regards and Love for Everyone,  
Hermione Granger  
  
The End 


	2. The Return

Title: The Return  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! HP belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
~*~  
10 September 2001  
  
The entire Weasley family, including the honorary Weasley Harry Potter, finished reading the letter and there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Mrs. Weasley, who was reading the letter aloud could see the faint tear stains on the sheets of parchment and added a few more stains of her own. Ginny and George comforted Fred while everyone else comforted each other.  
  
"Are you going to say the words, Fred?" Ginny whispered after holding her brothers for what seemed like forever.  
  
Fred, who was at a loss for words, just sat there morning the loss of his beautiful fiancé and he couldn't believe what he'd read. "She said that we'd all turned against her, how could I do that? I love her so much and now she's gone." He whispered more for himself than anyone else. Moment later tired of silence Fred read the words his beloved wrote, "My light, my life, and the love of my life come home."  
  
After Fred read the words George opened the door and quietly called, "Ginny."  
  
Ginny who was hugging Fred turned and saw that George had gone really pale and went to see what was wrong. "Oh my." She gasped as she looked out the door.  
  
One by one each of the Weasley's made it to the door each one was more surprised than the previous one.  
  
"Um, can I come in?" A hesitant voice asked from the door.  
  
Fred who blocked everything out heard the voice and ran towards the door. There was only one person that sounded like that. *Hermione!* Once he reached the door and passed the family members that were still in shock. He preceded to picked her up in a tight hug, *she's alive!* rang in his ears.  
  
"Fred, I love you too but I need air." Hermione said softly.  
  
He pulled back slightly and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Smiling when she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him back almost deepening the kiss when someone coughed from behind Fred. "I love you, Mione." He whispered against her lips before pulling away.  
  
Hermione's smile was ear to ear when Fred led her into the house she hadn't seen in awhile. Hugging people one by one on her way in she felt tears of happiness spilling forth.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood back and let their kids hug her first before stepping forward. "Welcome home, Hermione." Molly whispered.  
  
"Thank you mum." Hermione whispered crying softly in the older woman's warmth.  
  
Next it was Arthur's turn to get in a hug and she cried harder when she heard him whisper, "We love you too, Hermione."  
  
Once she extracted herself from a group hug between her and the two caring parents she took a seat next to Fred who was smiling softly. They stayed in silence for a while before Hermione sighed, "I bet your wondering what happened."  
  
At several nods she took a deep breath.  
  
"After I wrote the letter and stashed it where I knew that someone would find it, the next thing I knew I was back where I started. Except this time, I was a twenty-two year old in an eighteen year old body." She paused before continuing, "I was worried that I'd done the wrong thing by leaving Annabelle without the one person she'd known her whole life, but I knew that all of you would be able to give her the love that I'd once felt."  
  
"Not that I mind, but why are you here?" Fred asked.  
  
Hermione laughed softly at his manor. "I knew the gift that you would be receiving was Annabelle but little did I know that the fates had decided to give you the chance to be a father. With the one you love." She answered looking directly at him.  
  
"You mean?" Ginny practically squealed.  
  
Hermione nodded happily and then dryly replied, "I get to go through it all over again." Then she leaned into Fred and said, "But this time I've got you."  
  
Fred hugged her around her shoulders and placed a kiss on top of her head. He was happy that he could hold her again, but didn't ever want to let her go.  
  
"The fates have rigged my 'death' though they didn't explain how they did it. Or even what they did. I guess the want me to be surprised." She informed them placing her head on Fred's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find out sooner rather than later." As if on cue the door knocked.  
  
Ron, who was sitting next to Harry, stood and walked over to the door after no one had moved. "Malfoy?" He replied confused.  
  
Hermione stood and walked to the door. "Hey." She said.  
  
"Can we talk?" He asked throwing a nervous glance around the room.  
  
"Um, sure." She replied which caused everyone to speak up. "I'll explain. I promise." She replied stepping out the door and shutting it behind her.  
  
"I see that everything happened the way it was supposed to." Draco said.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." She replied then giggled. "Who would have thought that two enemies would one day save each other?"  
  
Chuckling at the thought he replied, "Not me."  
  
Hermione pulled him into a warm embrace, which after a few moments he relaxed and returned the hug. Pulling away she asked, "Paid in full?"  
  
"Definitely." He winked and walked off.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics and walked back into the house. "Okay, before anyone asks Draco Malfoy is the one that got the clock turned back."  
  
"What?" Everyone questioned.  
  
"I don't know how he did it, but we saved each other, so he owed me." She tried to clarify which didn't help matters because everyone was still confused. "Okay, basically I, at some point, saved Draco and he, who knew he had morals, saved mine."  
  
"Is he?"  
  
Shrugging her shoulders she answered, "I don't know for sure." Returning to her seat she then said, "I just know that I don't owe him anything, and we're free and clear."  
  
Fred still shocked by the news hugged her anyways. He knew she must have been feeling a bit strange to have Draco Malfoy save her life. Even though he was a bit jealous that Draco was the one to save her he was happy Draco did.  
  
"So Hermione how far along are you?" Molly asked changing subjects and from the look on Hermione's face she was glad for it.  
  
"Um, lets see. Almost two months." She answered. "It seems strange." She replied more for herself than anyone in the room.  
  
"What is?" George asked.  
  
"Oh, that when I 'died' I was 22 but I'm now the rightful age I was supposed to be just with all the memories of what happened." She answered.  
  
"I wonder why." Harry curiously said.  
  
"I think it's to stop what happened from happening again." Hermione replied.  
  
"But." Fred started getting worried again.  
  
"Not that it will, because it's already happened." Hermione interrupted but continued, "I think it's for future notices."  
  
"So I think it's about time for you two to be hitched." Bill replied a smile on his face.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow and dryly countered, "I think it's a bit over due."  
  
Fred chuckled and pulled Hermione closer to him. "Bill's right though. We've got a little one on the way." He replied turning serious.  
  
Hermione looked at him. He hardly ever was serious, except when he'd proposed. She smiled at the memory. She pulled out of the happy memory when she felt Fred moving next to her.  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth Ann Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." He replied taking her hands in his.  
  
Tears of happiness spilled out of her chocolate brown eyes as she smiled. "Of course I will Fredrick Andrew Weasley."  
  
Two Weeks later (I know it seems rushed, but come on Mione's been waiting for a couple of years already)  
  
Hermione was up in the room she shared with Ginny when they were younger and glanced into the mirror. *It's finally happening. I'm finally going to be Hermione Weasley.*  
  
"Oh, Mione you look beautiful!" Ginny squealed (not the annoying squeal mind you).  
  
Hermione turned to look at the elegant dress robes she'd picked for her maid in honor. It was a floor length forest green robe that had gold trimmings ('cuz heaven forbid you having Slytherin colors at a Gryffindor wedding) that were embroidered along the v-necked line around the sleeves and around the bottom of the robes. Ginny's hair was piled on top of her head with short ringlets of curls hanging down the back. "You too, Gin." Hermione smiled and turned back to look at her own robes.  
  
She was dressed in a floor length cream ('cuz it has something to do with being pregnant before marriage) dress robes. Her hair, much like Ginny's, was supported by the crown that her mother (Mrs. G) had given to her to wear on this day. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought that her own parents wouldn't be here. After Fred had chosen George to be his best man, Hermione asked Ron and Harry if they'd consider giving her away. The honor they'd graciously accepted.  
  
A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts as Harry and Ron walked in looking stunning in their green robes. (If you couldn't guess Mione and Fred's favorite color is green.) She pulled them into a hug whispering, "You guys look so handsome."  
  
"You're really beautiful Hermione and Fred's one lucky guy to have your love." Harry replied.  
  
Hermione blushed and was about to brush off the compliment when Ron added, "Harry's right, Mione. Who would have thought you and Fred would be getting married."  
  
Hermione chuckled, "I surely didn't."  
  
They stayed silent for a few moments and then it was time to head down. "Are you ready, Mione?" Harry asked holding his arm out for her.  
  
"I am." She said taking Harry on her left and Ron on her right as they walked out the door towards the ceremony. They neared the back door and before stepping out into the yard they signaled George and Ginny to go.  
  
"You guys know that I love you, right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." They chorused together causing Hermione to chuckle.  
  
They stepped out onto the porch and into the fall sunshine (just for my story) and began to walk up the grassy knoll towards the arch that held a beautiful arrangement of colorful flowers (I'm not sure what would be "in" season).  
  
"And who gives the bride to the groom?" The priest asked.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and Harry looked at Ron. "We do, her best friends." They said and removed her arms from theirs giving her a quick hug before handing her to Fred.  
  
The ceremony seemed to pass quickly after Fred grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand. They exchanged rings, and vows. Next was the part that we all enjoy.  
  
"Fredrick Andrew Weasley do you take Hermione Elizabeth Ann Granger to be your wife?" He asked (shorthand).  
  
"I do." Fred replied smiling.  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth Ann Granger do you take Fredrick Andrew Weasley to be your husband?" He asked.  
  
"I do." She replied without hesitation.  
  
"Then with the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." He said. Fred didn't have to be told twice as he pulled Hermione into their first kiss as husband and wife. When they pulled apart the priest said, "I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Fredrick Weasley."  
  
The End 


End file.
